Frankie-Hunter (Siblings)
The relationship between brother and sister Frankie and Hunter Hollingsworth was introduced in season 13. History Degrassi Season 13 In Summertime, Frankie and Hunter are mentioned by their dad when he says to Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In No Surprises, Frankie and Hunter are seen with their whole family at their home. They were both praised by Mr. Hollingsworth. They're also seen being interviewed by their father's campaign manager. In Unbelievable, Frankie and Hunter walk into the pool house to bring Zoë breakfast. Frankie begins showing Zoë what she did at the party the previous night and at the mention of a striptease, Hunter tries to see the photos on her phone. Frankie slaps his arm and apologizes to Zoë, saying that her twin was "formed on the dork side of the womb." In My Hero, it is revealed by Becky that she and "Sir Excellence" both have mean older brothers. Hunter himself later tells Becky that real world people always disappoint (most likely referring to his family) and that's why he plays Realm of Doom. Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Miles enters the family lunch and he discusses with his parents the boyfriend relationship, which they really don't approve of. Miles mocks everybody except Hunter by saying that it isn't "ridiculous" to kiss somebody. Frankie asks if Tristan and Miles are a couple, Miles says maybe and she asks if he is gay, bi, or experimenting with fluid sexuality, Miles shrugs in response. From this scene, it appears that Hunter has never kissed a girl. Hunter responds to Miles, "Suck it" and then listens to music with beats. In Wise Up, Miles comes home in a rage after having yet another fight with his father and Frankie and Hunter are both sitting by the window. Frankie tells him that he's just like their father and starts half of the fights they get into. Miles doesn't want to believe this and runs off. In If You Could Only See, Hunter walks in on his sister and Winston fooling around in bed with his brother and mother right behind him. He acts uncomfortable and can't look her in the eyes after. Mrs. Hollingsworth tells Winston he has to leave and then tells Frankie she cannot have boys in her room anymore, much to Frankie's disliking. In (You Drive Me) Crazy, Frankie finds a disturbing comic that Hunter wrote, she breaks into his room for more information and figures out the comic is actually about a girl named Arlene Takahashi that Hunter likes and he wants to be her hero. Frankie later sets Hunter and Arlene up. In Firestarter (1), Hunter advises Frankie to tell their dad before the press finds out her involvement in the Degrassi nude scandal. In Firestarter (2), After the fire, Miles refuses to go home with his father and Hunter tells Frankie about their dad hitting Miles. The trio stand united against their dad and want nothing to do with him. Frankie stands with her brothers as they watch their father walk away. In Wishlist, they both celebrate their 15th birthday. their mum talks to them about the party later when their dad arrives with gifts, Hunter is happy with his Rolex watch but Frankie doesn't want her dad there. They have a "Great Gatsby" themed party at their house, Frankie loves it and Hunter doesn't. Hunter is seen gaming while Frankie enjoys the party. Hunter is happy when their father makes a speech while Frankie bails. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *They were born in June 1999. *Neither twin seemed to think highly of their older brother, Miles, until they realized their father was indeed abusive. *Their father favors them over Miles. *Hunter had an attraction towards Frankie's former best friend, Zoë Rivas. *Both had an attraction to their sibling's best friend. **Frankie was the only one to go out with said best friend. *They are the fourth set of twins on Degrassi. The first were Erica and Heather, the second were Declan and Fiona, the third are Bo and Ingvar. **They are the second set of twins to be of opposite genders. The first were Declan and Fiona. **Out of all the twins featured on Degrassi, they seem the most distant. *Frankie and Hunter are two of the three freshman introduced in season 13. *It is revealed in Wise Up, that Mrs. Hollingsworth calls them "Peanuts." *Hunter's first line was said to Frankie. ("You mean like last time.") *Frankie set Hunter and Arlene up in (You Drive Me) Crazy. *They celebrated their 15th birthday in Wishlist. *Hunter is friends with Winston Chu, who is Frankie's ex-boyfriend and their brother Miles' best friend. *They both share the same line, "Go to hell." **Frankie used this line in Teen Age Riot. **Hunter used this line in Finally (1). *Hunter had a conflict with Frankie's ex-boyfriend, Zig. Gallery Bhhghgfgfthghggv.jpg HollingsworthTwins.png|Frankie and Hunter offer Zoë some breakfast Miles_Siblings.png 1511504_765967080080655_1572362350_n.jpg 10624603 869207239756638 7452762315688325205 n.jpg 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg 10006483 869207273089968 402369030047668604 n.jpg 10424318_903996696277692_1331255767213472488_n.jpg 10348544_903997009610994_5099816906838413814_n.jpg 10846427 903996546277707 3287040074862551782 n.jpg Frankie and Hunter.png Hunter and Frankie Hush.jpg Mr Hollingsworth and kids Hush.jpg Degrassi-1411-frankie7-580.jpg Degrassi1412 2812629.jpg Degrassi1412 2812929.jpg Degrassi1412 281429.jpg Degrassi1412 2814329.jpg Degrassi1412 2814029.jpg Degrassi1412 28229.jpg Degrassi1412 285229.jpg Degrassi-1412-hollingsworth.jpg 10922633 929714767039218 4830231247607602051 n.jpg Tumblr nrrgdcuVu61rqi7igo1 500.png 100g.jpg 15t.jpg 114.jpg 115t.jpg 19.jpg 20ddd.jpg 21xxx.jpg hunter-frankie-season14-gallery-promo.png Hhtty.png Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyt.png Rrefffffffff.png Ttrrtrtrtrt.png Rtrtrrtrtrt.png Trgttrtrttr.png Ytuytyyuyuyt.png Trrrrtyyyyyyyy.png Nuinuhhbhhnhnnn n .jpg 11817175 1027081327302561 4665359852832337282 n.jpg Tumblr nyfsegZhys1r5uoxco1 540.jpg 8889jjj.png 6556uhh.png 89iiyyy.png 6yuty.png 89yujy.png Yiiiyui.png 8yiyyuiuiyui.png Yuiyuiyuiyuiu.png Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Friendships Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4